Water Clone Technique
|image=Water Clone Technique.JPG |kanji=水分身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Water Clone Jutsu |english tv=Water Clone Jutsu |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Clone Techniques |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Rei Kishi, Rakan Hibon, Kawakami Uzumaki, Arashi Hyūga,Nagare Senju,Shizune Kurugame,Kanrai Shimoyake, Hachiro Hina, Hotaru Yanma, Suigetsu Ketsueki, Izumi Soga, Koshiro, Sora Kanpa, Sunate Nikakusa, Izaya Senju, Suirō Mizu, King Hyūga, Ryan Uchiha, Moya,Kenji Uzumaki, Misaki Fujii, Takashi Yoshimaru,Natsu Terumi,Byakuya Nara,Kurai Dengen,Kyoko Nanami,Miku Hitomi, Daichi Nakamura,Daisuke Nara,Saizo Kirigakure,Kōzuki Sarutobi,Darrion Fobbs, Yuno Yoshida, Shinobu Tasaka, Shu Yūdoku,Zeref Uchiha, Abunai Soeki, Rasuto,Enma Kozato, Nashi, Reiko Himegami, Redaichi, Hikari Toriyama,Hanryu Nekoka, Yakamura Hoshida,Zangetsu Hōzuki, Kibō Kajitsu, Ryuu Uzumaki, Amaya Mizuno, Ryoji Saeba, Seiji Kuragari, Haigo Hyūga, Zoku Jokai, Kenrō Okamura, Shin Takahiro, Meian Kanō, Bunnylia Shinja,Yasuki Hatake, Roshi Hoshigaki, Hitokiri Himura, Ishidate Mangetsu, Myūjikaru-en, Reitō Yuki, Kisho Yasuo, Ahatake Kurosaki, Yashi Hyūga, Hira Uchiha, Kaede Meitochi, Chikara Shima, Kenko Uchiha, Allison Sebvert, Tamotsu Yukimura, Saix Niigata, Imae Miyagi, Setsuna Hatake, Tsubasa Yuki, Nao Kaguya, Ryoshi Akebino, Michi Hōzuki, Kōri Yuki, Dendō Hōzuki, Ki, Isamu Hōzuki, Mugetsu Yoroi, Isamu Youta, Durzo Yakuza, Dakuryū, Matsu Maeda, Angel Of Legacy, White Wolf, Akito Otonashi, Hana Terumi, Kami Fuyutama, Toshirama Senju,Kuchinawa Gekkō, Midori Keiko,Gōka Hōzuki, Kiri, Shinki, Ambrosia Kazama,Ken Uzumaki, Rika, River Kohaku, Shiki Aburame, Kirimaru (IsobuTheDemon), Riako, Fuyuki, Junshi, You Kumo, Yukinoshita, Tokino, Rue, Eihei Uzumaki, Nisemono,Ω Sigma X, Seigetsu Hōzuki,Mizu Tsuki, Yue Keikai, Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii, Sagiri Burossamu, Yueshi, Meimei Uchiha, Minobu Tetsuhara, Sayuki, Karasuba Musubi, Hizoku Fusho, Orochimaru (RN), Aoi Uchiha, Arashi Shimizu, Shusui Kagami, Inari Sarutobi, Stryse Kazami |teams=The Stone Army |hand signs=Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Water Clone Technique is similar to the except it creates clones out of water. Like the other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to preform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. Due to his mastery over the element of water, and his extensive research on the five principles of water manipulation. Fuyuki has demonstrated the ability to freely alter the size, scope and power of his Water clones drastically. Ranging from standard human-sized clones to towering behemoths composed entirely of water. This extent of mastery over the water clone technique has lead to Fuyuki even developing the ability to have these clones aid him in performing Ninjutsu at all will, or even more impressively, aid in the use and manipulation of his five base principles. Allowing him to use them as mediums to channel his abilities through almost perfectly, however, to make best use of this, Fuyuki is required to give the clone a significant amount of chakra - however, once this is accomplished the clone can either be controled remotely by Fuyuki like a perfect puppet, or act on its own accord based on Fuyuki's most common behaviour in battle. Although using the Water Clone in this manner would disable his ability to talk through it. The number of uses of these clones, and the immense power they possess in comparison to ordinary clones make them comparable a similiar jutsu. Shien Hyōryū is able to perform this technique with no hand signs. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Water Release Category:Bunshinjutsu